The AntiGravity Chamber
by Cedechan
Summary: Oneshot...after the war, the guys are forced to do nothing but paper work. So what do they do when they have time off? written for lj's GW500


The Anti-Gravity Chamber

Ten minutes after the shuttle had landed, two sets of heavy feet stumbled off the shuttle despite the yelling of the pilot that said they couldn't go yet. They made their way to the hanger elevator, pushed the button, and stepped in then the doors opened.

"That's ridiculous," Wufei said grumbling trying to smooth is shuttle hair. " They expect us to wait another thirty minutes to get off that thing. It was so much easier when we were allowed to pilot the damned shuttles ourselves." Trowa, who was standing next to him, nodded at his statement. It was a lot easier back then. There were too many procedures now that ensures you won't get killed when you get off the shuttle. It didn't scare them at all, and they were sure that they had experienced worse then just the planes hot exhaust. But no one seemed to care anymore about that anymore.

"Well Une and Sally thought it would be better that we stay away from piloting anything except cars, until our nerves and reflexes calm down. They really didn't enjoy the thought of us instinctively driving the shuttle into a colony out of insanity, which is ridiculous. At least they didn't take away our shoot practice or physical training."

"I think it's pointless! They even put Noin on probation. They shouldn't be doing this. Now all we do is paper work, and play errand boy." He said indicating the so-called "mission" they were told to do. "Taking papers personally to ministers, and presidents isn't exactly how I pictured spending my time after the war ended."

"You think any of us did?" Trowa asked rhetorically as the elevator stopped and they stepped out.

"Oh hey guys," Quatre walked up to them from behind. "Just get back from L3?" he was carrying a black brief case in one hand, and his other arm was filled with papers. Even though he was one of the richest men in the Earth Sphere, when it came to preventers business, he was pushing papers just like the rest of them.

"How'd you guess?" Wufei asked sarcastically

"I saw the pilot. He was grumbling about insubordinate young teenagers who think they know it all just cause they helped stop the war." He shifted the papers in his arms, and continued to walk.

As they walked they passed the Anti-Gravity chamber, and all three of them slowed down and stared at the red light that shining brightly above them, indicating that someone was using the room.

"Who… would be using the Chamber this early, on a Tuesday?" Quatre asked looking at his watch which said "8:37am" on it.

" I don't know, but lets go see," Trowa suggested, " anything to get away from more paper work,"

Trowa took out his I.D. the swiped in the door lock. The little light next to it flashed green and the door slid open. The walked down the corridor, and stopped then the got to the wide window, which allowed a view into the room.

"Well, well, well," said Wufei, a little smirk forming on his lips. There floating about 10 feet above them was Duo, and his ever lovely girl friend Hilde. Duo's braid was floating above his head as he and Hilde floated with their lips locked kissing… quite passionately. The two had absolutely no idea they had an audience, and there wasn't any way the guys were going to say anything. Yet.

Quatre felt a blush coming over his face, but slowly his thoughts turned to Catherine. Sensing this, Trowa smacked the back of Quatres head hard, then turned away innocently as the blonde ex-pilot glared.

Suddenly they noticed a change…Hilde's jacket that she had been wearing a few moments earlier was floating beside her, and there was a misplaced shoe next to Duo's leg. Clothing particles seemed to be coming off, and before things could get further, Trowa grabbed the inter-com.

"A-hem…Please refrain from having sex in the Anti-Gravity Chamber, I repeat, please refrain from having sex in the anti-Gravity Chamber… Thank you," He said trying to sound like the annoying stewardess that had been on his shuttle.

Duo and Hilde straightened up immediately, as well as they could in a weightless environment, and both blushed deeply at the sight of the three.

"G-go away!" Duo stammered, as he and Hilde still clung on to each other to keep from floating away. Wufei moved his hand to the "GRAVITY" button, and Duo saw this. "NO! Don't you dare!" he yelled, noticing that Trowa and Quatre were nodding and smiling. "NO!" he said again, as Wufei hit the button and he felt the Gravity pulling them down.

The three watched as the couple fell from the air, and landed safely on the pillowed bottom of the chamber.

And laughing they ran from the Chamber before Duo Could stand up and come after them.

What a wonderful way to get away from pushing papers.


End file.
